Go Your Own Way
by Abby Lockhart
Summary: She would wait until this investigation was over..then she was out of here and Gil Grissom would never see her again.


**A/N: Inspired by Fleetwood Macs song of the same title. I havent written a fic in years as you can see. I just wanted to see if I can still write..we'll see huh!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Go Your Own Way**

_Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel_

If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me

You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You an call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way 

Sara Sidle stomped through the parking lot, and up the steps to the revolving door entrance of the lab. It was 00:25 when she glanced at her watch, not long - just about 8 hours until she could go home and forget everything she had just seen at that crime scene. Ha, yeah right! As she trudged along she gripped the evidence bags in her left hand tightly and clenched her right fist digging her nails into her palm. She was tired of this, tired, angry and burnt out.

The horrific scene of mass murder in a children's home had Grissom in a dark mood. He had sent her away with evidence to be processed at the lab before he had even given her a chance to finish, that annoyed her. She had tried to argue.

_"Liam can take it, I'll be much more useful here than hanging around at the lab." She glanced over at the newbie cop who nodded keen to get out of that place as soon as possible before he emptied the contents of his stomach onto their scene._

_"I want you to take it." Grissom said looking up momentarily from dusting a door knob for fingerprints, "And you aren't paid to hang around in the lab, you can help Greg process the evidence." He ordered coldly. He had looked back down as he said this avoiding seeing the hurt in her eyes at his orders. He didnt want her at a scene like this, knowing it was the kind of place she had grown up in, he didn't want to imagine such an abhorrent crime happening to defenceless, weak, broken children like her. He wished he hadn't spoken so coldly to her, she had slammed her kit shut, snapped the catches down on it loudly and snatched the bagged evidence from on top of the metal case that contained his own kit. He even heard the slam of her car door from inside the house. He wished he could tell her what he meant by his actions but he knew he wouldn't._

Why did he always have to put her down, cut her off, send her away. She was there to do her job but he just wanted her out of his sight, they had rookies to do all this kind of scut work. She was pissed off. She checked the evidence in with Greg and told him she would be right back. She went to her locker, roughly tugging the flimsy door open and reached up to the top shelf feeling around for the envelope she had got out and put away on so many occasions. Her fingertips made contact with the paper and she snatched it off the shelf and looked at the address on the front: 'FAO: Dr G Grissom, LVPD Crime Lab' She had stopped writing the address when she realised she wanted to deliver it in person..but in the end she didnt deliver it at all. This time was different, she knew this time she would deliver it and mean it, he wasnt there to stop her and look at her with those eyes, give her another ounce of false hope with his words or his eyes. She wasnt going to fall for that again, she had years of him running hot and cold and she couldnt take one more day. She hated herself for being too weak to move on or to not let his cold shoulder hurt her or even better not let his occasional ambiguos comments about love, beauty and relationships affect her and make her stupid mind think that one day he would give in.

She looked into the trace lab and saw Greg keenly processing what she had left with him, she paused momentarily. If she left now it could compromise the investigation, she knew if this went to court the defence attorney would use it to tarnish the integrity of the lab if the investigator who delivered the evidence for processing and further investigation walked out of the door and was never seen again. Those abused, murdered children deserved more than that. She would wait until this investigation was over..then she was out of here and Gil Grissom would never see her again

Tell me why

Everything turned around  
Packing up  
Shacking up is all you wanna do

If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
Open up  
Everything's waiting for you

You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You an call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
go your own way 


End file.
